Destined to apologize
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Natsu loves lucy, one night sneaking into her house to sleep on her bed like usual it seems to be to much of a temptation to him. Lucy wakes up startled like always and They end up arguing screaming profanity, they both get hurt by their words. The word 'monster' forever etched into his memory natsu leaves for three years leaving lucy alone until one day.. he returns SURPRISE!


He could feel his dragon instincts starting to take over, "but why now of all times?" Natsu thought to himself as he quietly snuck into Lucy's bed late in the night to sleep next to the girl he had grown to be so fond of in the past few months. She was constantly on his mind always smiling that big smile that made his life so bright, and that beautiful laugh that he loved to hear.

He felt the scales cross over his face and a small dragon like growl escape his lips as his body laid next to hers, the small amount of contact making his nerves crazy. He wouldn't lie, he did want her sexually but he would never force her. He would wait until she was ready to do it with him even if it took forever, he would wait until she liked him back, until she was his. He forced his dragon instincts away, squashing them so they couldn't take over to sanctify his desires.

"Ngh natsu?..." Lucy groaned out as she snuggled closer to the warmth of his body. Natsu gave his own groan as lucy draped her arm over his stomach, her hand falling incredibly close to his groin. He rolled over moving her arm off him and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in close to him. He buried his nose in her hair, the scent of strawberries and vanilla filling his nose.

"Luce." natsu breathed out as he closed his eyes to fall asleep. He felt lucy stir under him and his eyes immediately snapped open.

"N-natsu! what are you doing in my bed?!" she screamed trying to move away from him. Natsu just clung onto her tighter.

"Luce. Lucy. Please just stay by my side, don't leave just yet. Please lay back down and let me enjoy this moment, b-before..." Natsu's words got caught in his throat and he sat up with his eyes starting to tear up, his hands flew to his face to hide his tears as sobs racked his body. Lucy looked at him shocked, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled a sad smile as her own tears started to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"Who knew the almighty dragon slayer would cry to me, a plain celestial Mage , who isn't even that strong." Natsu could feel Lucy's arms around him, he could smell her tears. He turned around and faced her with a serious look on his face even as tears continued to fall from his eyes, he cupped her face in his hands.

"Luce why are you crying?"

"I thought you knew I hated to see my...nakama, cry. It pains me as much as it pains you to not be able to find igneel." Lucy tilted her head lightly and the sorrowful smile reached natsu's eyes.

"Luce don't cry because of my foolishness, please I don't want to see you sad." His brow furrowed.

"Natsu why are crying then? Tell me." Natsu leaned his face a little closer to Lucy's, their noses touched and he smiled a fake smile that was only perceived as a pained expression.

"I was going to leave today before you woke up, I was gonna get a leave from the guild so I could give you your space. I was gonna train to become stronger so that you might l-like me the way I like you l-luce." Natsu blushed lightly at his confession.

Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes, they were filled with hurt. Lucy started crying harder and she pushed natsu away from her. "You were gonna leave me! You were going to leave without saying a word to me! Natsu you Baka!" She covered her face with her hands and scooted as far away on the bed from natsu as she could. Natsu felt his heart ache.

"Luce, please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry."

"It's all your fault I'm crying!" She yelled. Natsu reached out for her.

"NO! Don't touch me! Just go natsu! I'll never like a monster like you!" Lucy screamed. Natsu pulled his hand away, he looked down his hair shadowing his face as he got off the bed.

"Your right you'll never like a 'MONSTER' like me. I was being foolish, goodbye Lucy." Natsu jumped out of the window and ran away wiping at his eyes as he cried, his broken and shattered heart falling apart.

0-0-0

Lucy sighed exasperated. It had been almost 3 years since Natsu left to go on his training. She had regretted the words she had said to him, she didn't mean it. Though now she could care less, or at least that's what she told herself, though she knew in her heart she loves him the way he loves...loved her. She had gone through heart break and anxiety because of him, the only ones that were there to comfort her were Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and gray. Not to mention her spirits.

Gray had been there the most out of everyone, which surprised lucy considering they were never 'that' close before. He had always spent all his time with juvia before Natsu left, but now he was like her knight in shining armor. Gray made sure that lucy always had her rent paid and that she was always in a stable condition. He had stayed by her so much that people actually thought they were dating a few times. But Lucy just laughed at them, including Jason from the sorcerers weekly. She knew Natsu would be back one day and she had decided to wait for him even though she knew she shouldn't, because for all she knew Natsu had moved on by now.

But here she was, Lucy heartfilia, sitting at the bar at her stool talking to Mira and drinking a strawberry milkshake trying to act like everything has been fine these past three years, though in all reality it wasn't. But she could try to make it seem like it was.

"Mira-nee when do you think nat..!" Mira covered lisanna's mouth.

"lisanna what are you doing? are you trying to hurt lucy?" lisanna looked at lucy just noticing her and immiediatley bowed.

"gomen na sai lucy-nee!" lisanna cried out feeling bad. Lucy looked over at lisanna, her eyes blank and void of emotions.

"It's fine lis-nee don't worry." lucy smiled. Lisanna frowned.

'Lucy hasn't been smiling her real smile anymore. Now all her smiles are hollow and empty. I just wish natsu would come back so Lucy-nee would smile again!' The thought ran through Lisanna's mind.

Lisanna ran away wiping at her eyes as she started to cry. She would find natsu and give him the scolding of a life time for hurting her lucy-nee! She only knew of one place he could be for this long, the cave where igneel had raised him.

B-but I don't know where that is." lisanna sniffled coming to a halt in front of natsu's vacant house.

"I wish happy was here." she sighed missing the blue exceed. Happy had wanted to go with natsu and no one dared to stop him.

Lisanna eyes widened and she smiled.

"I know I'll just search natsu's house for clues of where that cave is!" lisanna applauded herself and ran inside with ease since the door had remained unlocked. She sweat dropped at the mess, slowly walking towards where natsu had a stack of papers and books.

"Is it in here?" lisanna grabbed the books flipping through the pages and reading the text. She sighed as she ended up empty handed. She sat down on natsu's bed, well hammock, or whatever that thing was; she didn't have time to care about what minuscule objects names were at the moment.

"I don't get it! I know natsu told me about where that cave was once. I just need to think." Lisanna cleared a spot on the floor and sat cross crossed in a meditating pose. She went into a trance like state as her eyes closed, her mind turned red.

"Lisanna Strauss! The youngest Strauss sibling. What do you want with my boy?" a loud booming voice asked. Lisanna squeaked in her mind.

"This is not happening, this is not happening, . ." She said repetitively. The loud voice in her mind laughed deep and rumbling.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Why would I answer your question when you haven't answered mine." Lisanna sighed.

"'Your doing this for lucy-nee don't forget!" lisanna reminded herself. The voice stayed silent waiting for lisanna to answer.

"I want to find natsu and bring him home so, so," lisanna's eyes started to tear up and her voice cracked even in her meditation state but she pushed onward.

"SO LUCY-NEE WILL SMILE AGAIN AND BE HAPPY SO SHE WON'T BE SAD ANYMORE!" lisanna cried out. The voice made a tch' sound.

"And how many times has this lucy made natsu cry?" lisanna's eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy-nee would never make natsu cry!" Lisanna screamed.

"Your a naive child, now leave this state of mind and go back to reality. He should be appearing soon." the voice bellowed.

"Wait you never told me who you are!" The voice chuckled and the image of a large red dragon appeared in Lisanna's mind.

"I am natsu's foster parent, igneel." Then the image of the dragon disappeared and Lisanna returned back to reality with a startled expression. Lisanna could hear footsteps and she hid behind a pile of rubble and watched as a blonde woman stepped inside the house.

"L-lucy-nee?" lisanna muttered under her breathe.

Lucy stepped into natsu's house, a pang of hurt struck her heart and her hand immiediately went to her chest clutching the area above her heart.

"N-natsu..." the one word lucy muttered rang loud and clear in the empty house. Lisanna gasped. Lucy reached to touch a picture frame of natsu but stopped as two new figures entered the house.

"Oi man! I'm never riding a train again!"

"I'm hungry natsu let's get some fish."

Lucy froze. The two people hadn't noticed her yet. Her eyes started to water.

"Natsu...Natsu..." she muttered over and over again thinking her mind was just playing an elaborate prank on her. Her hands covered her face and she sank to her knees, sobs racked her body.

The two people, who weren't actually figments of Lucy's imagination, turned and finally noticed her on the ground cradling her knees now far in corner with her hands over her ears as waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes.

"P-please stop. I don't want anymore pain. I just want to apologize, I just want natsu back. I didn't mean what I said. PLEASE IM SORRY! NATSU COME BACK!...natsu..." Lucy sobbed her voice yelling out but ending in a soft plea of natsu's name.

Natsu's face was blank. He wasn't sure if he was really seeing lucy, in his house, crying out...for him. Wait! CRYING! His mind snapped out of it and he rushed to Lucy's side and embraced her.

"They lllllliiiiike eachother." Happy teased which received a glare from natsu making him shut up.

"Luce, Lucy. Please don't cry. Stop crying Luce. I'm here." he soothed rubbing circles in her back and gently stroking her hair. Lucy froze. Her imaginative natsu never embraced her or soothed her, was he real? The thought crossed her mind. She stopped crying and lifted her head and found her lifeless brown eyes stare into equally lifeless charcoal ones.

"Natsu is it really you?" her meek voice whispered.

"Yes lucy it's really me, and I brought," Natsu was cut off as lucy tackled him in a hug.

"Natsu I'm so sorry! I never meant what I said. Your not a monster! your very likable!" Lucy wailed clinging onto him. Natsu chuckled lightly hugging the celestial Mage closer to him.

Lisanna blushed. Should I even be here still? she thought to herself, and deciding that no she shouldn't still be there she snuck away without being detected by the three.

"Lucy I've missed you so much, I trained really hard. I want you to accept me." he whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Natsu," she whispered quietly. She pulled away, staring into his eyes she leaned closer; their lips were almost touching. They both closed their eyes and leaned forward to finish the kiss.

"LUCY!" gray came yelling into natsu's house interrupting the duo before they could officially initiate the kiss. Gray smirked and walked over to Lucy and pulled her into his arms.

"Lucy, what happened? You left without saying anything I was worried." Gray cooed rubbing his cheek against Lucy's. Natsu growled standing up.

"Oh. Natsu when did you get here?" grays smirk widened.

"Stripper I suggest you back away from lucy before I seriously hurt you." Natsu warned as his blood started to boil.

"Why would I step away from my girlfriend?" Natsu froze.

'Did gray just say girlfriend? Him and...lucy are dating? Is he serious? Was he just a replacement for me?' Natsu had now collapsed to his knees with a distant look in his eyes.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stomped her foot down on grays, her high heeled boots causing major pain.

"I already told you I'd never be your girlfriend Gray so stop it! You have juvia!" Lucy yelled snapping natsu out of his thoughts.

"So you and stripper aren't dating?"

"NO!" lucy screamed.

"Good, cause you belong to me." natsu smirked making lucy blush.

"But lucy I was here for you when natsu wasn't!" gray yelled out.

"Only as a friend gray!" "But I love you lucy!"

"I'm sorry gray but I don't love you like that, the only person I love like that is natsu." lucy blushed at her confession.

"I love you to luce." natsu smiled. Gray huffed knowing if he fought with natsu it'd only make lucy angry at him so he left.

Lucy smiled hugging natsu. "Well he was easier to get rid," she was cut off as natsu pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled away when they were out of breathe.

"They llllliiiiike eachother." happy giggled to himself.

"Neh natsu we need to tell the guild your back." lucy said smiling her true smile with her eyes shining bright and happy.

"lets do that later, I just want to enjoy my time with you right now Luce." Natsu nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you lucy." "I love you too natsu."

"Let's stay like this, together, forever." Natsu said with his eyes sparkling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed each other heatedly into the night and fell asleep in each others arms with the biggest smiles anyone could ever have seen.

0-0-0

Lucy's eyes slowly opened as a ray of sunshine danced across her face. She tried to sit up but was held down, her eyes scanned her surroundings taking in the collective clutter, natsu's house, there was no sign of happy. The memories of yesterday flashed in her mind and she instinctively looked next to her at the man laying there, her eyes fluttered pushing back tears, she looked down at the tan arm wrapped around her waist. There was scars scattered across his skin, obviously from his training over the past three years, she gently ran her hand over his arm touching each and every scar she could see. She looked over at natsu's face, his pink hair had grown slightly longer now dusting across his cheeks. Lucy's hand reached out brushing his hair out of his face. She smiled placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Natsu wake up." She called out to him in a sweet voice. The dragon slayer groaned pulling lucy closer to him burying his face in her hair. Lucy knew in the past she would have become angry at his actions and shoved him away, but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. In fact she was ecstatic. Natsu was back. Her natsu was back. Wait, was he still 'her' natsu? She sighed, there was no way to tell at the moment. Lucy then proceedingly tried to wiggle out of his arms but failed, each time getting pulled closer and closer till she could feel natsu's breath ghosting over her plump pink lips.

"Luce quit moving. Go back to sleep." And as if realizing what he had said his eyes shot open looking at the smiling woman in his arms.

"Nat-" Before she could even say his name he had covered her mouth with his tasting the sweet tang of vanilla and strawberries. Lucy felt her cheeks flush, she averted her gaze as soon as he pulled away.

"W-what was that for?" She mumbled.

Natsu couldn't believe it. He remembered coming home yesterday but he had thought that it had all been a dream when it came to lucy, but waking up with her in his arms smiling like the Cheshire cat had really opened his eyes.

He would admit, maybe he shouldn't have kissed her like that, but she just looked to cute to pass up.

"Luce I missed you." Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her waist and now he had his face buried in the crook of her neck, he would nip playfully at her skin every so often just to see her flush to the tips of her ears. He had made sure to bite soft but hard, soft enough so it wouldn't hurt that bad, all she'd feel was a slight more pressure than necessary, and hard enough so it'd leave a nice visible love bite, marking her as his. He smirked as he kissed the mark he just made on her creamy skin.

"Lucy?" He looked up at her when all he received as an answer was silence. When his eyes met hers, lucy broke down and cried flinging her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much natsu!" Natsu smiled rubbing small circles into the girls back as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Natsu please! Never leave me again!" She sniffled pulling back to look him in the eyes. Their once lifeless eyes now had shiny gleams in them showing the life they once had three years ago.

"I don't plan on letting you go ever again. I was a fool to leave. I would like to make it up for last time, will you let me luce?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes. Lucy knew what she was getting herself into but she couldn't bring herself to deny him, or herself the simple pleasure of indulging in the other like they both had desired so much over the years. The blonde smiled running her fingers up the side of his arm, tracing the outline of his biceps.

"Ravage me." With those two words her mind drew a blank as everything around her became natsu. Natsu's touch, natsu's taste, natsu's scent, natsu's everything. She could feel his feelings being portrayed in the way he touched her, be it his gentle and passionate kisses, or the way his nails dug into her hips as he pulled her flush against his body; she wouldn't lie, she liked the pain that spread out through her hips into her body, call her a masochist, but then natsu was a sadist. Lucy smirked craning her neck to the side letting the slayer nip and suck at her neck leaving deep purple and red bites, she would make sure to show them off just to make sure others were clear that natsu was hers if they didn't already know. She let out a particularly loud moan as one of his bites broke skin, blood started to bead at the wound, natsu lapped at it smirking.

"You like that luce? You like it when I bite you, don't you? What if I bit you here?" In an instant natsu had pulled her shirt off and bit one of her erect nipples. Lucy blushed throwing her head back in ecstasy as she mewled in delite, her toes curling against the floor.

"N-natsu! More!" She practically screamed as her nails scraped and dug down his back leaving red crescent shapes everywhere followed by long red lines.

Natsu couldn't help but oblige to whatever the beauty before him wanted. His hands traced her sides curving with ever dip of her curvaceous body. He grabbed her ass in one of his hands giving it a rough squeeze as he licked her nipple, alternating between sucking and biting and kneaded her other breast with his free hand.

Lucy felt like her body was on fire, everywhere natsu touched it burned. And she loved it. Her core ached with sexual want and need as she squirmed under natsu.

"N-natsu," She panted. He looked up at her through his long eyelashes and lucy felt herself blush.

"B-bishie!" She muttered forcing back her nosebleed as she stared into his charcoal eyes.

"huh? What is it luce?" Natsu asked feeling worry creep up on him. Lucy took a deep breath, grabbed his shoulders flipping their positions so she was straddling his lap, she could feel his erection pressing into her thigh, she moaned lightly before catching herself, looking at him with a determined gleam in her eyes she slid down his body til her face was at his crotch.

Lucy's hands shakily pulled down his pants with his boxers, her timid side deciding to make an appearance now of all times making her force it back with her own will power as she trudged onward. Natsu looked at her, his eyes wide as he watched her lower her mouth to his now free cock. He shuddered feeling her warm breath ghost across the tip, his hands instinctively wound themselves in her hair, tugging and pulling on her luscious blonde locks. Lucy gasped at the sudden rush of pleasant pain spreading through her, natsu took grasp of the moment shoving his cock into her pretty mouth. At first she lightly coughed but eventually started a slow and torturous routine of bobbing her head, licking under the sensitive skin on the head, sucking the head into her mouth and sliding her tongue through the slit cleaning it of the precum, then repeating that with the addition of a slight nip here and there sending a rush through him.

Natsu was a moaning mess, no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet he couldn't stop the moans and whimpers from escaping, he couldn't help that Lucy's mouth worked wonders. He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening and he gripped her hair pulling her off his dick with a 'pop'. Lucy looked at him surprised.

"Don't want the fun to end to fast do you luce?" He asked as he grabbed her arm pulling her face up to his, he placed a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Let me taint your purity."

The five words sent chills down Lucy's spine as her imagination took hold of her conscious for a split second, she could only blindly nod her head. Natsu couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped out of his mouth as he watched the dazed girl before him. She definitely wasn't what you'd call a innocent thinker more of a dirty thinker per se. He licked a line up the side of her neck to her ear then took her earlobe into his mouth giving it a suck sending Lucy's breathing and heart beat sky rocketing. Natsu made a mental note adding her earlobe to sensitive places on her body. Natsu's hands worked on her clothes and anything else she wore that wasn't needed, taking them off and throwing them to the side. His eyes gazed upon Lucy's body, he hoisted her legs over his shoulders, his face directly in front of her dripping core.

"Like a perfectly ripened fruit ready to be picked from the orchard and eaten." He said smirking as his tongue darted out licking at her clit as he pushed a finger into her tight womanhood. Lucy's back arched, her hands clawed at the floor beneath her as she moaned out natsu's name. With lucy focusing on the pleasure he took the chance to quickly insert a second finger and start scissoring her. He heard her breath hitch and felt her walls squeeze down on his fingers. Natsu knew pleasure was the best distraction from discomfort or pain, he sucked her clit into his mouth giving it a good hard suck earning a moan from her, he smiled as he felt her relaxing, a little more and he added the third finger. Natsu kissed her inner thighs nipping at the flushed skin leaving little red marks, he pulled out his fingers bringing them to his mouth, he made lucy watch as he licked the juices off his fingers.

"Natsu hurry!" Lucy whined squirming, throwing her arms around natsu's neck bringing him closer. He chuckled positioning his weeping cock in front of her pussy. Natsu kissed Lucy as he plunged completely into her with one thrust, he swallowed all her whines and moans with his mouth. After waiting for her to adjust he started a steady pace, rocking his hips into hers, pulling out til the tip of his cock was all that was left in her core then plunging back in up to the hilt. Natsu smirked getting an idea. If Lucy's a masochist, then she'll love this. Natsu flipped Lucy over fucking her doggy style.

"Luce, scream my name." Lucy felt her face flush. Natsu smirked as he raised his hand and smacked her plump ass leaving a red hand print. Lucy's eyes were wide and are was shocked to say the least, she hadn't expected natsu to spank her.

"Scream my name Lucy." He smacked her ass again, this time a little harder, making Lucy moan.

"NATSU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He smirked as he slapped her ass over and over repetitively making her scream his name over again until her ass was red and raw. Lucy was panting, her face flushed deep crimson. They both were panting with a light sheen of sweat glistening on their bodies. Natsu could tell Lucy was close to orgasming, her walls kept clenching on his dick making it harder for him to keep his cool. He knew he was close to cumming when he had finished spanking her, but this, this was torture. To have her satiny walls caress and squeeze around him, it was driving him insane. He leaned down planting his teeth into her shoulder blade biting down with the force to draw blood. He smirked as he felt Lucy freeze, her walls clenched unbearably tight around his cock and she came, a loud moan escaping her lips. Natsu soon followed after thrusting into her tight heat a couple of more times then spewed his seed into her womb. He panted as he pulled out of her and they flopped down on to the floor. He pulled Lucy to him wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. The blonde relaxed into his touch.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you to Natsu."

0-0-0

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one shot. Please tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
